Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers. One early morning at 2 AM, Robbie was in the Data Squad Training Room. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! RobotBoy: Excellent movement, Robbie. RobotGirl: That's great, Keep it up. So he did as his skill got stronger. Robbie Diaz: Phew, So, Robotboy, What's my time record? RobotBoy check the time. RobotBoy: 4 minutes and 75 seconds. RobotGirl: It's a new record! Robbie Diaz: Sweet, Gotta keep up the phase for my new record. But before he can continue, He got a call from Sunset. But Robotboy answered it for him. RobotBoy: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Hello, RobotBoy. Is Robbie here? RobotBoy: Why yes, He is. He was just done with his training in Cyberspace, What did you asked? Sunset Shimmer: Something important comes up at CHS, could you hand him the phone. RobotBoy: Okay. Robbie, Sunset's on the phone. So, Robbie went and answered. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Sunset. What's up? Susnet Shimmer: Robbie, Something important is coming. Robbie Diaz: Like what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Well, My friends and I are on our way to Canterlot High. Do you think you can meet us at the gym?. Robbie Diaz: You bet, I'll be there as quick as a flash. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At Canterlot High School, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus and Zoe were in class. Zoe Batheart: Where's Robbie? He's never this late. Yoshi: I'm not sure. Dean Cadance: Alright Class, It's time for the next exam. Amy Rose: Oh man, Robbie's so going to be late Pinkie Pie: Really? Sunset Shimmer: I'm pretty sure he'll get here. Then, Robbie came in on time. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Hey there.... Everyone.... I'm here.... Dean Cadance: Where were you, Robbie? You're late. Robbie Diaz: Sorry about that, Dean Cadance. I was at Cyberspace doing some early training. Dean Cadance: That's okay, Robbie. Please take your seat. And Twilight will give you a pencil and paper for your exam. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha. The Exam begins as Twilight gave Robbie a pencil and an exam paper. Twilight Sparkle: Here you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Twilight. Just then, Principal Celestia came with some news. Principal Celestia: Hello, Cadance. I'm sorry to interrupt, But I would like to make an announcement today. Dean Cadance: Oh, Of course, Celestia. Principal Celestia: Today is the annual Television Commercial Extravaganza in Canterlot High. And signup is today. Everyone was very excited. Then, Robbie has an idea. Robbie Diaz: Bingo. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: I must get my revenge on those Power Runts! Orbot: Hmmm, i might have a suggestion. Dr. Eggman: Oh, what is it now? Orbot: Have you heard about the Demon Princess, Vypra? Cubot: You mean the one from Lightspeed Rescue? Orbot: Exactly, she was one of the three demons working to revive Queen Bansheera, whom they served. She was the only demon with a humanoid appearance. She wore serpentine armor and was adept in demonic magic. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTSubspace12